


Three Other Times Donna Met the Doctor

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Donna ran into the Doctor three times before she decided to accept his offer to travel the stars.





	Three Other Times Donna Met the Doctor

__

One – February 14, 2008

Donna smiled at Richard as the buzzer rang and he left her station in a hurry. He was a daft bloke who ran his own joke shop. Really not her type. Of course her mum would say she was a fool not to jump on top of a man with a stable business….

"Hello there," the next 'love bird' said as he sat down at her table. "Donna Noble, fancy meeting you here!"

She looked up to see _him_, the crazy man from Christmas. "What the hell are you doing here?" she said in a stage whisper. "And what are you doing still wearing those clothes?"

"Is that the way you say hello to an old friend?" The Doctor paused and leaned in. "Say, have you noticed anything strange by any chance?"

"Like _what_?" Donna asked in a huff.

"Like…" he clicked his tongue, "blue flickering lights, people with zippers on their foreheads and farting more than normal, that sort of thing?"

"No!" The buzzer rang. "Go, get out. I want nothing to do with you!"

The Doctor gave her a sad smile. "Any time you're ready, Donna Noble. I'll be waiting."

__

Two – September 8, 1981

Donna swung sadly on the swing set in her backyard. She sniffled a little and cried. This wasn't how first days of school went. They were supposed to be filled with games, making paper hats and drinking milk. They weren't supposed to be filled with boys like Michael McCourt who pushed you down the slide, so to get back at him you bite him on the arm. Michael McCourt didn't get called to the Head Master's office. Michael McCourt didn't have to get sent home.

Her head shot up as she heard a strange humming sound coming from behind the swings. Donna spun around on her swing in time to see a large blue box materialize in her back yard. The door swung open and a lanky man wearing a brown coat and suit popped his head out. 

"Hello there!" he greeted her pleasantly. He sat down beside her on the empty swing. "Know this is a bit of an odd question but I wouldn't go around asking just any one… What year is it?"

"Are you daft?" Donna's eyes widened. "It's 1981." 

"Ah, 1981…" The lanky man mulled it over. "Ronald Reagan becomes the 40th President of America, MTV launches, the Sydney Tower opens to the public…"

"What are you talking about?" 

The man closely examined the child for the first time. "Is something wrong?"

Donna sniffled. "I got sent home from school 'cause I bit a boy."

The man had a giant grin on his face. "Why'd you do that?"

"Cause he pushed me down the slide! But no one believes me!"

The strange man leaned over and gave her a big hug. "Don't worry about him anymore. What's your name?"

"Donna Noble." She puffed out her chest with pride.

"Is that right?" the man said. "Well, Donna. I have a feeling we're going to meet again very soon."

__

Three – May 21, 1993

Donna was sitting on the front steps of her school, crying. She felt like that old song _'It's my party and I'll cry if I want to'_, except the prom is hardly her party. Hugh Roberts has promised to be her date. She had be crushing on him for two years so this was a dream come true. Her mum had helped her pick out a beautiful, red sequenced dress to wear to match her ginger hair. She'd even gotten her hair and nails done at the beauty salon. Yet when she arrived at the school for the dance… Hugh was snogging another girl.

"What's wrong now, Donna Noble?"

Donna wearily looked up to see the strange man from her childhood. "I thought I made you up…" she said dimly.

"Nope," the man popped the p. "I'm as real as you." He sat down next to her. "Boy trouble again?"

"Yeah…" She buried her head in her hands. "I'm so stupid."

"Oh no." he lifted her head up and made her stare into his eyes. "Donna Noble, you are brilliant, absolutely brilliant."

She blushed under his touch and shook away. "You're crazy, you." She laughed. "Where's that blue box of yours?"

He tilted his head to the left. "Not far that way." He eyed her. "Come with me."

"What?!" Donna scooted away from the lanky man. "You really _are_ crazy!"

"I can show you the world, Donna Noble." He spoke with such conviction it stunned her, "I can show you worlds beyond yours. Come with me and I will show you sights that you have never dreamed of. Or stay behind and regret it until your dying day…"

Donna shook her head and quickly stood up. "I… I have to go." She stumbled up the steps and ran back inside the school. When she was behind the glass doors, she turned around, and the strange man from her childhood was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
